


投食

by SweetRoss



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRoss/pseuds/SweetRoss
Summary: 看了必胜客的广告跟七七的深夜放毒有感，刚好赶上任老板的生贺…





	投食

俯视的角度刚好可以将他的眉眼看得清清楚楚。

软软的舌把那一根舔得水亮，垂眼蕴着水汽从上面看徒增了一份无故的单纯。  
他会眨着眼睛委屈地告诉你。豪哥太大了，吃不下了。  
也会狡黠地用猫唇套住顶端，指腹掠过柱身似是催促地敲击。问你怎么还没好。

他是你所有低俗欲念的化身也是照亮黑暗的柔和的光。

张颜齐发现最近他的男朋友很热衷于喂饱他。也不知是情欲涌动时抚着他腰线的手掌又感觉近了一些还是发现无辣不欢的他被经纪人格外关照撤走了面前的老干妈而逐渐减少的食量，亦或者是小猴子又去“大”老板私信下配着新发的物料抱怨“齐齐又瘦啦，豪哥你管管他！”

这届的粉丝真严格。

股票男友好是好，保温杯里泡红枣。手上揣着青年报，回头再把张齐泡。

除去对鸡毛蒜皮的小事突然上心张颜齐对这个男友还是很满意的。比如现在，他面前放着碗刚热好的汤面，及时挽救了跑了一天通告只来得及扒上几口小面包咕咕作响的肚子。张颜齐再看了看周围罩上镜盖的DV机立刻卸了架子，软乎乎往桌上一趴用筷子戳着男友特意准备的爱心宵夜，末了还不忘出言称赞几句。  
任豪端着几盘小菜往人面前一摆，是刚刚好能将人圈住的姿势。

“都不在？”

“现在就我们俩，你想做什么？”

张颜齐偏头亲了亲他的侧脸，也不管沾着满唇的葱花油。小猫咪带着狡黠的笑，脑袋拱进男朋友的颈窝。

“想做这个。”

任豪还记得早上刷到特关一栏更新的微博，那时候的张颜齐还没染回粉丝们苦苦哀求的黑发，他套着一件白色衬衫按节目的要求手指微微勾起，慵懒地扯松领带。任豪就着视频喝了两口水，连枸杞茶都冒了些奶油虎皮卷的甜味。  
粉唇咬着叉子顶端的牛排，看着就很有食欲，不管是食物还是这个人。

张颜齐今天也穿了件白衬衫，黑色碎发垂在额间。看着陷入沉思的任豪也没追问，自顾自解决着口腹之欲，汤油润得那唇红红的，小舌头因为热度不时吐出来用手扇风。任豪无言地看了一会儿待人刚放下筷子便朝他腰间一揽整个扛离了座位。

“诶诶诶，我吃面呢！？”

“别急，我请你吃更好的。”

半路上西装套件被褪了一地，光溜溜的大腿仅隔着条内裤坐上洗漱台时张颜齐都笑了。他荡了荡长腿一只抵在人肩头眯起眼。“这就是你说的好吃的？老干部啥时候变成老流氓了啊，任总？”  
男人扶着人小腿还腾手给他按了按，黑猫顿时舒服得露出肚皮。任豪亲了亲他的腿根，在呜呜咽咽的细碎呻吟中咬上耳垂。“刚吃完，慢点做。”

宽大的手掌裹着那一根轻缓地撸动，舌头缠住乳尖，将胸前两颗舔得水润发亮后换上拇指碾着细小的缝揉捏玩弄，逼出他压在嗓子口的小声低吟。他说，别玩了，我快疯了。任豪才稍微收了些性子按着那肉臀给了人一个爽快的口活。张颜齐到了，紧绷着小腿泄了一身，小腹是白的，乳尖是白的，粉唇跟黑发都粘上了白色。  
白衬衫因为男朋友的恶劣癖好要穿不穿挂在肩上，任豪抱着还在品尝高潮余韵的爱人转了个身，性器沾了些爱液抵在入口，那些白又转变成粉。  
张颜齐臊得很，艳色的吻痕在皮肤上称得明显，他又避不开那一大面化妆镜。任豪在后面吮他的后颈又把性器一点点推进去。张颜齐只能眼睁睁看着粗长的一根慢慢被自己吞入，腿脚打着颤想要下地，任豪不让，只允许他靠屁股里含着的保持平衡。撑在瓷面上的手终究还是脱了力，重量整个落在了两人唯一的交合点。发麻的手抓不到也抓不住任何倚靠，只好摸上托着他膝盖内侧的手腕讨好地摩擦指节。张颜齐全身靠着他，薄唇出口的唯有甜腻的呻吟，削瘦的身体腾着热气软在他怀里，湿透了，累坏了。  
任豪把他放下来按在洗手池前，用手去摸他的乳尖，他就难受地用后脑勺撞他。任豪拍拍张颜齐的脸侧，他就乖巧地转过头送上热乎乎的吻，末了还凶巴巴地咬了人下唇。说他怎么那么凶，好像在强奸。任豪只好用更急更猛的撞击告诉他什么才算强奸。

汗淋淋的小猫儿被射得满满的，朝后蹬了蹬腿。又被剩下的余精冲得打了个饱嗝。任豪笑说你这不是吃饱了吗，张颜齐眯起迷茫的垂眼啄吻错落在他嘴角。

“强奸犯。”他轻轻地。

成年人的恋爱温温吞吞，冷静处事。任豪跟张颜齐倒也都是成熟的代表，能讲清楚的事情绝不拖拖沓沓到明天，能解除的误会绝不让它变成两人感情的小蛀虫。

可就是姚琛偷摸从老家捎了瓶江津老白干，跟张颜齐一晚上喝到上头，张颜齐半夜摸去厨房接口水，就看见何洛洛坐在餐桌前吃着热乎，还刚刚好是上次男朋友给他煮的那一种，任豪从里面擦着手走出来脸上洋溢着宠溺的笑。

张颜齐感觉什么都听不见了。

任豪听见外面有动静出去一瞧，自家恋人衣冠不整地窝在室友怀里，鼻头红红地也不知道刚刚干了些什么，任豪去接他，张颜齐拍开他的手，说姚老师咱们再去干（喝）一轮，勾人的眼睛带着一抹红。

都完了。

任豪跟张颜齐冷战了三天，有两人的活动总有一个说自己身体不舒服，团建就一个坐头一个坐尾连眼神都不施舍一个。  
这天张颜齐训练到凌晨，刚眯了一会儿就被热醒了，姚琛今晚不回宿舍游神的小孩又忘记自己开空调，十分钟硬是把人热出一身汗，他摸了摸湿漉漉的额头想起最近粉丝说的每日任务索性爬起来录了个短视频。燥燥的音乐，沉重的心情。张颜齐想到前几天看到的画面，润了润干燥的唇，开启了录像。

“卧槽，豪哥。齐齐放飞自我了，我可以！！”任豪看了眼私信关掉手机屏幕在接送车里闭目养神。  
其实早在张颜齐发视频的第一时间他就看见了，谁让特别关注的提示那么闪呢。他也想不通为什么这次两个人谁也不去解释，放任这个误会越来越大。几天没接近的黑猫野得很，挑衅的气息都要溢出屏幕，任豪觉得这件事再不完，可能家都要被仓鼠端了，只好按着眉心让司机开快些好回去休息。

推开那间卧室，漆黑一片又闷得厉害。张颜齐估摸着拍完短视频想要开空调把窗都带上了，但临睡时硬是没记起按空凋开关。小孩窝在被子里热得发汗又醒不过来。任豪心里咯噔一下，摸摸他额头又松了一口气最近通告那么多还好没搞出热感冒。想着张颜齐刚刚发的视频，心底忍不住冒出些火。他把空调开到二十五度，轻手轻脚脱光了熟睡中的人。

张颜齐在一阵激烈地撞击中醒了过来，黑眸睁了睁又掉了几颗泪。视线还在天花板上兜兜转转又被男人的亲吻覆盖，眼眶被舔舐的感觉过于色情，一下唤回了他的意识。

“别…嗯、唔啊。”

“你疯了。”

熟悉的声音让他紧绷的身体放松下来，却又因为莫名其妙的情事泛起抵触。

“…任豪？你他妈才疯了…呜！”重重地一计好像要顶到他的胃，内壁摩擦的火花激得他向上逃窜又被男人压着胯骨进到更深。张颜齐哽咽着拍打男人的腿摇头高喊，不要了，要坏了。哥哥，受不住了。湿热的穴却夹得任豪头皮发麻，他花了百分之一百二的精力才没当下就把小猫咪操晕过去。张颜齐攒紧了枕头，被限制高潮的性器在身前一抖一抖可怜得很，嘴巴却作死地吐着些惹恼人的话。

“…任老板这跑过来，是洛洛满足不了你了？”

“你知道我没做过那种事。”张颜齐顿了顿心想，这是要打感情牌啊？

“那姚琛又是怎么回事？”

“啥事没有，琛哥带了点老家的酒，喝上头了…咋回事啊，你还误会我？”

任豪愣了一愣，耳朵都红了。

是啊，两大老爷们跟个小孩子似的赌气，羞不羞。

“豪哥，您刚刚这又是哪一出，真想强奸我？”

张颜齐还在那大声地喊，任豪转头用手掌给人捂得严严实实，却从掌心感觉到一阵湿热，是张颜齐在舔他。  
情事继续得顺理成章，任豪扣着他的手腕又操上了，说要他删了刚刚的视频，又想祸害多少纯情小粉丝。张颜齐连喊带喘，被快感跟笑意逼出眼泪。这不成，删博掉权重，小猴子们又该念我了。笑完又夹着男朋友的腰娇声娇气，真不行了豪哥，今天练舞练得我腰都要断了，你体谅一下老人家。  
意外被cue了一下年龄的老干部退出了缠得紧的小穴，摁在他后脑勺往下压。那你帮我吹一次。

紧实细滑，想吃就吃。想出这个文案的人一定是个鬼才。

任豪想着，手下的力道不由得大了些引得小男友抬眼埋怨的瞪视。他从上面看他，无辜的狗狗眼眯成一条缝，精致的唇裹着粗大的性器给人强烈的视觉冲击。视频里嚣张的小舌头被他的性器压在最底下无法动弹，两颗虎牙抵在柱身不间断给男人带去异常的刺激感，任豪后撤了些，又托着人后脑勺重新顶进去。  
太深会碰到张颜齐的嗓子口引起人抵触情绪。他这次也没想要深喉，他的小男友明天还要唱歌呢。任豪拍了拍张颜齐的脸颊就着通红的唇面把精液打在他脸颊上。  
“任老板，你把我脸都弄脏了。”张颜齐舔了舔嘴唇，把落在嘴角的一点点白浊吃下去。

任豪觉得他果然还是只猫咪，还是需要被疼爱的那种。

张颜齐被微博的提示音炸醒。他揉着乱糟糟的头发随手打开一个粉丝的私信——因为时间最近跳到了最上面。

“张颜齐，你花果山被端了醒醒！！[链接]”

张颜齐满头问号，慢悠悠打开链接。  
他的男朋友发了个新视频，配着音乐跟挂件傻得可爱。  
我不累，为了我的花果山。

傻缺吧你任豪！

hzjj：？

END.


End file.
